td_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
DodgeBrawl
The two teams participate in a five round game of dodgeball. One team dominates the other team. Another camper is eliminated for his poor athleticism. ''' Plot '''Recap: Last time on Total Drama! I treated our campers to a early wake up call and a gigantic feast! Everyone ate it up, well except Ezekiel. He was a loser. While eating, Noah snuck sleeping pills into Owen's food. How sneaky. Then our campers had an Awake-athon and you guessed it, Owen was the first out. Through-out the episode Gwen and Trent bonded over movies, songs, and much more. Is that a good idea, sho-mance? It finally came down to two, Bridgette and Heather, but Heather became superior and won it for the Screaming Gophers! At the Killer Bass elimination ceremony, Ezekiel revealed some sexist comments and would've gone home, but Duncan rigged the votes and had Bridgette, the very first contestant to EVER get kicked off the Island, go home. Well Gwen and Trent ever kiss, well Ezekiel apologize for he's sexist comments, and well Heather ever give Eva's I-Pod back, find out on, Total Drama Island! Outside of the Killer Basses cabin, Sadie cries due to her separation from Katie and not being on the same team. Beth then comes over and comforts her and tells her that at least Katie is still here on the island. Sadie then agrees and goes to the bathroom, wiping her tears away. In the Killer Basses cabin, Harold is day dreaming over a picture, when he puts into a drawer it's revealed that it is Bridgette. At the Screaming Gophers cabin, inside Heather is sleeping, Eva then walks in and sees that she is listening to her I-Pod. She snatches and grabs one of her shirts and rips it up and before she could do anymore damage I call all campers to come to the craft and services tent. All arrive, when Ezekiel comes in, all the girls move over. Duncan then replies that he should've listened to him. Sadie shares some of her food with Beth, in which Katie becomes a little jealous. Owen tries to feed Noah, but Noah smacks his hands. I then tell everyone to meet me in the gym after breakfast. While everyone is in the gym I announce that one person from each team well be getting a "badge", I then tell Heather and Courtney both that the fans voted for them to get one and they well learn more on it, later. With Heather just arriving into the gym, she quietly cheers and passes out. Noah asks why we're here and I tell him we doing some DODGEBALL! Noah rolls his eyes and Owen elbows him, telling him he'll do good. The first team to three points win and everyone must play at least once. While I get into my referee outfit, the teams chose the first five players. The two people who won the badges choose the five, Courtney choose Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Sadie, and herself, while Heather, who is half asleep, chooses Cody, Izzy, Trent, Gwen, and LeShawna. Eva throws the first ball and gets out Cody. While Leshawna gets out Sadie. Courtney yells at Duncan who is crossing his arms and laid back onto the glass. Izzy tries to hit Duncan, but he catches the ball making Izzy eliminated. He then throws the ball eliminated LeShawna. Duncan thin grabs two balls and knocks out Gwen and Trent, who are very drowsy. And with that Killer Bass win Round 1! Onto Round 2! Tyler, Ezekiel, Beth, DJ, and Harold go up for the Killer Bass, while Owen, Lindsay, Katie, Noah, and Heather, who finally wakes up after she through Cody into the wall and injuring he's arm after he tried to wake her up. Justin then states that he well not be playing. Screaming Gophers finally win a round. In round three, Cody blocks and "saves" Gwen, but she gets eliminated afterwards. The Killer Bass win the next two and win the game, making the Screaming Gophers the losers and they well be sending someone home.